Kiara's Constriction
by senshi05
Summary: Kiara's recklessness ends up becoming her undoing. (Vore fic)


**Kiara's rash nature becomes her undoing when a python gets a craving for lion cubs.**

* * *

**Kiara's Constriction**

_Ditched them at last, _a triumphant Kiara thought. She didn't hate Timon and Pumbaa but they could be a bit much (the latter of whom had horrible gas that'd make her puke). She enjoyed going on her own exciting adventures but wasn't allowed to. Sure she'd get likely in trouble but it was better compared to the wise cracker and walking stink bomb badgering her to be safe and whatnot.

In any case, she couldn't wait to see what the Outlands had in store for her. Maybe she'd get caught in quicksand and have to make a daring escape. Perhaps she'd be swallowed whole and need to use her sharp wits and cunning mind to get out of safety. The possibilities made her heart pound and yearn for the thrills to come.

And sure enough, they would.

The large python's tongue picked up on Kiara's scent and had his sights set on the lion cub. He was feeling famished as it was so the sight of a potential new meal was too good to pass. Besides, the cub should've known better than to come out alone so recklessly. She had no one to blame but herself.

A sneak attack would've been effective but the python was faster than one would expect. He liked to announce himself to his prey and if they ran, he'd easily catch up to them. And when he did, he'd see to it that his prey experienced the greatest fear ever. As such, he slithered out into the open, hissing as though to get Kiara's attention.

Sure enough, Kiara's sharp ears heard the slithering and hissing and turned to see the huge python moving in on her. Normally, one would be terrified of the snake and of the prospect of being eaten by it would make their heart pound fearfully. Kiara's heart pounded but from excitement and not fear as a cocky smirk formed on her face. This was just what she wanted. She heard how her father at times in his past had to fight for his life and that's what she was going to do here. Maybe if she'd defeat the python, she wouldn't need those babysitters anymore.

The python was intrigued by Kiara's smirk and how she'd stand her ground. She actually believed that she'd escape without a scratch. _Oooo, I'm going to enjoy this very much. _

Sparing her "prey" the theatrics, Kiara pounced into action and began her struggle with the python...

* * *

...which went as well as one would expect. After a brief struggle, Kiara was now cocooned tightly in the python's strong coils with the only part her body visible was her head so the python could watch her expressions. Kiara tried to struggle but was utterly shocked to find that she literally couldn't move a muscle. She was completely immobile and helpless and was beginning to get an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. She scowled to prevent herself from displaying such weakness but all the same, the thoughts raced inside her head._  
_

The python laughed sadistically. "You thought that you could best me, didn't you? That you'd triumph because you fancy yourself a great lion of indomitable power, didn't you?" He laughed once more. "An adorable fantasy, I'm sure, but I'm afraid that you must face the cold, harsh reality of it all." He moved his head over to Kiara's right ear to whisper, "You are just a weak, little kitten. And don whatever facade you wish, I know that you are terrified for your life."

Suddenly, the coils tightened around Kiara's body and her windpipe was closed. Widening her eyes in shock and asphyxiation, Kiara wheezed in agony and gasped for air. It was unbelievably torturous and she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. This was it. She was going to die a slow and painful death without even putting up a fight. All because of her stupidity. She could no longer hold back her tears as they soaked her furry face.

The python was ecstatic as he tighten the coils around Kiara. It gave him such joy to watch his prey suffer as he squeezed the life out of them and see them with such fear in their eyes. With Kiara, he could see by her tears that the adventurous cub was coming to grips with how pathetic she truly was. But this was only the beginning of her gruesome end. He loosened the coils so Kiara could breathe a little bit better as he widened his maw. He wanted her to experience her demise fully.

Kiara made strained gasps as she took in air when she saw something that really shook her down to her core: the python's jaws were wide open and descending upon her head slowly but surely. "N-no," she wheezed feebly. "D-don't eat me." But try as she might plead, her head was put into his mouth as the coils began to loosen up more. Soon her shoulders went down his throat, followed by her arms and torso, her hind legs and finally her tail. The python raised up his head to let gravity help Kiara down his throat. The cub was unable to move a single inch like in the coils and the innards of the snake smelled awful as she reached the stomach but that was the least of her problems.

The snake's stomach would soon leak out digestive juices which would dissolve Kiara slowly and painfully. But the lion princess didn't care so long as she was put out of her misery. All the same, she broke down in tears over how she'd never see her mom and dad ever again. Not even Timon or Pumbaa who she actually kinda liked. Hopefully, they'd never ever know what her true horrifying fate was...


End file.
